User blog:Cosmic Deer/About Sam
Ok so I was thinking about Sam, lately and who he is. Since we don't know much about Sam like his last name and other stuff like that, it was quite hard to understand on why he was playing the game Wick if it was life threating along with if it was a dare, for fun or something else. However something came up my mind on that, Sam could either be a Weaver himself or at least blood related to the Weaver family. Remember about the family tree that can date back far back into the past, to the 70's to the 1900's or even 1800's. It could be that he is a Weaver or blood related and that he actually wanted to find out what happened to the Weaver children, since they would be his really old cousins(?) He possibly heard stories about them, from his family members even the other cousins and started to get interested on how they died, and how it happened etc. That could be the reason for him collecting the belongings of the Weaver children. The reason I think of this, would be because other children who played Wick and haven't appeared at all except the Weaver children, even the mother and father, except the father was retaking a event which was him commiting suicide. The mother was seen dying in the house, along her floating from the ground crying. I believe that only people who are part the Weaver family or at least blood related would be able to show themselves and appear and who did we see in the well? Sams hand. Even though it wasn't showing all of Sam, it did show his hand coming out of the gap. Why just Sam when other children could have been seen like suddenly behind a tree before vanishing. Its because Sam must be a Weaver or at least blood related to them. That is why Lillian held out her hand to accept him, because he is part of the family. Yes they did try to kill him or knock him out, it could been either they were playing the game like they intended to do or didn't realise that he was a Weaver or related by the grave that was made fresh. It could possibly be written on there or pretty much they found out in another way. That would be why the flame was green, since he died already from losing too much heat from the body since he literally spent 6 hours in the cold at night time and the only warm thing there would be the candles and matches, when they run out he got nothing left to keep him warm. So I believe that Sam is a Weaver or blood related somehow since, he was at least sighted in the Well unlike any other victims who could have shown as well but haven't because they had to be at least related to the Weaver family. But of course this is a theory, and coming from my own thoughts. Feel free to say what you think about this. Category:Blog posts